A Very Jamie Christmas
by Ayashe
Summary: Jamie tries to outsmart Santa


A/N: To Pirate-Kit and Bebrosis, who just make Jamie so cute. There's a few little things in there inspirated by/in honor of you.

**A Very Jamie Christmas by Evo-Obsessed**

"Oooh, he's so cute," Kitty cooed, watching Jamie from across the room.

"What's he doing, writing out his christmas list?" Rogue asked, looking over at the small boy kneeling over the coffeetable, writing something.

"Letter to Santa," Kitty corrected. "Isn't that, like, the most adorable thing?"

"Isn't Jamie like...12?" Rogue said, avoiding the question. It _was_ adorable and she knew it, but she didn't need to tell Kitty that.

"So?"

"So didn't his parents ever tell him Santa isn't real?"

"His parents died a few years ago," Kitty said softly, sadly.

"Oh." Rogue was silent for a minute, then turned back to the original conversation, trying her absolute hardest not to think of a younger Jamie loosing his parents. "Why hasn't anyone here told him then?"

"Okay, you like tell him then," Kitty suggested challengingly.

Rogue thought about it for a moment, opened her mouth to say something, then shut it and sat with her arms crossed and lips pursed.

"Exactly. No one has the heart to tell him," Kitty said, then lowered her voice. "Not even Logan."

-----  
"What're you working on?" Rogue asked Jamie, curiously, though she already knew the answer. She kneeled down across the small table from him and set down the extra hot chocolate she'd made.

"My letter to Santa," Jamie smiled widely, his eyes glittering with that special kind of excitement saved for children at Christmas time. "I've got it all figured out."

"Got what figured out?" she asked, eyebrow raised ever so slightly.

"How I'm going to get everything I want for Christmas. Santa usually only brings one big thing to a kid, right? But I figure, with my power, I could be a lot of kids, which means a lot of presents!" Jamie beamed proudly. "So all I have to do is write a bunch of different letters to Santa and sign them 'Jamie' 'Jamie duplicate #1' 'Jamie duplicate #2' and so on and then he'll bring me--I mean _us_--all these great presents!"

"Real smart thinking," Rogue said, not being able to tell him otherwise.  
-----  
On Christmas morning Jamie was the first one up, and up _early_. Not many people were still at the school around the holidays; just him, the professor, Logan, Mr. McCoy, Scott, & Rogue. Everyone else was an early riser, so it wasn't long before the rest were awake and coming downstairs in their pajamas. Okay, well...Jamie might have woken up Scott, but that was only because the professor had made a rule that everyone had to be awake before any presents could be opened.

The young boy, still clad in his duckie pajamas, ran down the stairs to the tree. It was a dream image: a massive pine covered in twinkling colored lights and ornaments of every kind, with presents underneath. As soon as the professor gave the go ahead, Jamie dove into the gifts and ripped open any with his name on it. He had done pretty well for himself: new video games, some action figures, and anything else a 12-year-old boy could want. And also a book from Hank, which actually looked a little bit interesting. But none of this was what he had been waiting so impatiently for. Had Santa forgotten him? Did something happen to one of the reindeer and he couldn't fly to the institute? Had all his letters been lost in the mail? Did one of the elves have it out for him? Did--

"Wait, there's one more present back here," Hank's voice said, cutting into Jamie's paniced thoughts. "It's for Jamie, from...Santa?" The Beast looked up at Xavier who was equally puzzled, even after searching the minds of everyone else in the room for clues.

Jamie tore into the present, throwing aside the festive paper. Inside was a box and inside that box was the new wireless game controller he'd been hoping for. He took it out happily, he could play games from his bed now! Or he could use it to freak out Bobby by messing up his games from across the room. What a great gift! But only one? He'd sent out tons of letters!

Then, at the bottom of the box, was a note; small & folded over once, with Jamie's name written on the front. He opened it and read the old-fashioned scrawl.

_Dear Jamie,_

Nice try.

Santa


End file.
